


Rough

by loveappeal



Category: Hello Venus
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveappeal/pseuds/loveappeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You thought that was rough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough

A moan caught at the back of Hyelim's throat as Yooyoung carded her fingers, in some sort of sick and calculated way, before reaching the tips and giving a firm pull.

Hyelim yelped. "What the hell was that for? I asked you to be rougher, not yank my hair out."

Yooyoung chuckled in response, "You thought that was rough," she paused, leaning backward slightly to shoot a wink at the other girl. "You have no idea what you're in for."


End file.
